Falling For You
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: Draco starts falling for Hermione. Bliase thinks that Hermione would be a great way to make Draco Jealous. Bliase thinks that he is only using Hermione but what happens when he himself falls for the Gryffindor princess?
1. Chapter 1



**A/N: Hi! Right…okay this is my first fanfic PLEASE r&r? **

**Summary: Draco starts falling for Hermione but what happens when she starts going out with Bliase? Chaos…**

**Falling for you **

**Chapter 1 **

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast, or at least, he was trying to. His eyes were glued to a particular Gryffindor, her thick bushy head that he had criticized last time was now wavy and long, and she had grown hot. REALLY hot.

_Maybe I should ask her out sometimes, after all, Lucius is in Azkaban. Wait, I can't believe I just said that she's a mudblood for gods sake. _

Draco mentally slapped himself as his best friend, Bliase Zabini slid into the chair next to him.

"Morning Drake," Blaise said as he picked up a donut to eat.

"Morning," Draco replied, he looked at Blaise quickly before averting his gaze back to Hermione.

Blaise followed Draco's gaze to the Gryffindor Princess, "Think about asking her out are you?"

Draco had a hard time trying to hide his surprise, but eventually managed to over it up with his trademark smirk.

"Granger? _Granger? Have you gone mental? _She a Mudblood, she's in Gryffindor for god's sake. Why would I want to go out with her when I can have any other girl? " Pancy looked up expectantly; Draco saw this and quickly covered for himself.

"Of course, with the exception of Pancy."

Blaise saw through Draco, lies, having been friends with him for 7 years already Blaise was the only one in the entire school that could see past Draco's lies. Funny thing was that Draco had no idea that Blaise could.

"Oh good then Draco, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then?" Blaise asked as he popped another pineapple tart into his mouth.

Draco looked at Blaise as if he were mad.

"Hermione Granger? She's a mudblood why would you want to go out with her?"

"Well, for one, Voldemort's dead. My father is dead. There's no more danger for the mudbloods. Besides, she's grown into on hot babe." Blaise smirked as Draco gaped at him open mouthed.

"Fine. Be my guest. She may accept you if you're lucky, but remember, you have to get past Potter and Weasel first." Draco managed to say after awhile.

Blaise smiled to himself, he was going to make Draco so jealous.

_Let the fun begin. _

0000000000

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and chatting happily with Harry and Ron, but she could not help the feeling that some one was watching her.

She looked around the great hall and realised that Draco was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Draco looked away quickly as he said something to Bliase. _Probably telling him how ugly he thinks I am again. _Hermione thought to herself as she starting taking to Harry and Ron.

**A/N: okay I was thinking about just leaving it here and post it…but what fun would that be? Might as well finish it first…haha…PLEASE read & review? puppy eyes **

**Chapter 2 **

The golden trio were still chatting about the up coming exams and what they were going to do after Hogwarts.

"So, Harry, what's it going to be, Auror or Professor?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment, after he realised that he needed to pass potions to become an Auror he had started to think about becoming a Professor in Hogwarts, teaching the subject that he enjoyed to most: Defence against the Dark Arts.

"I really have not figured that out yet, seeing as to I - "

Harry did not get to finish his sentence as he got cut off by a voice.

"Hi Hermione!"

The trio looked around to see Blaise Zabini walking towards all of them, a grim plastered on his handsome face.

Hermione looked at him, surprised as he leaned down towards her and whispered, "Could I see you for a few minutes?"'

His voice sent shivers down her back as he pulled back. Hermione looked too shocked to say anything to Ron said something first, "Why would she want to see you?"

Blaise smiled, flashing his pearly whites, "I believe that's up to her to decide isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione seem to have regained her senses as she replied coolly, "Sure, just give me a minute."

"Hold on to this for me will you guys?" Hermione said as she dropped her bags into their arms, both looking too shocked to say anything. After all, it was not everyday that a Slytherin asked to speak to a Gryffindor politely.

Hermione took Blaise's out stretched arm as both of them went into an empty classroom.

Once they had closed the door however, Hermione wiped the smile off her face as she glared at Bliase and said coldly, "Cut the act Zabini what do you want from me?"

Blaise looked amused as he heard her.

"Hermione Granger, would you be my girlfriend?"

**Okays, that was 2 chapters only, a bit short, but I will write longer…….eventually…**

**Please r&r,**

**Amber aka BrokenDreamsBrokenHearts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Wow I just want to thank all of you for reviewing this story as well as my other one-shot! THANK YOU! Really, all your reviews keep me writing…haha..okays on with the story… o yeah, one more thing, you're right, there is a bit of OOC in this fic.**

**Falling for you**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stared in shock at Blaise, her mind seemed to come to a stand still for once in her life, she did not know what to say.

"_What?_"Hermione finally said after she regained her composure.

"I said: will you be my girlfriend?" Blaise replied coolly, smirk still on his face.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, why would he want her, Gryffindor princess, best friend of _his _best friend's enemy, to become his girlfriend?

Blaise shifted under her gaze, then, as if knowing what Hermione was thinking, said, in the most sincere voice he could muster from himself.

"Look, I understand that you're suspicious, I would be too. But please, I want this chance; let me prove myself to you that I'm not the senseless jerk that you obviously think al Slytherins are."

Hermione looked at him, a million thoughts running through her head.

_He _is _cute and handsome. _

_But he's a Slytherin, surely when he could have any girl he wants why would he want me?_

_This could after all prove to be a joke…_

_Wait, what am I saying, he's a Slytherin, of COURSE it's a joke…a sick joke…_

_But he does look so sincere…_

_O shut up…_**(A/N: The underlined is her conscience. Hehehe… just thought I'd make it a bit clear.) **

Hermione looked Blaise in his cool ice-blue eyes and said as clearly as she could, "No."

Blaise looked as if he was in shock as she rejected him so easily, that was the best line that he had ever said to any girl in his life. _Any. _And she just flat-out rejected him.

He felt so beaten, he did not seem to know why but he did.

Hermione looked at his eyes and saw a flash of hurt, she took a deep breath and walked away from him and towards the door, not knowing why but she felt a sense of guilt rising from the pit of her stomach as she walked past him.

"Hermione wait," Blaise tried again, his arm reaching out and grabbing her arm as she past him.

Hermione stopped, she had never heard him say anything in that voice before, it seemed to be filled with hurt, and at the edge of it still had hope. It did not sound as though he was a Slytherin trying to play a joke on her at all. It sounded so sincere, even Ron or Harry never managed to come up with that voice before.

Blaise turned Hermione around at his other free hand circled her small waist, pulling her closer to him, "Please, Hermione, give me this chance."

Hermione looked into his eyes, so soft and pleading, and that voice was all she needed, "All right."

Inside, Blaise smiled to himself, happy that he had got what he wanted, but she also felt a feeling that he had never felt before, great happiness.

Hermione pulled out of Blaise's arms and started for the door, only to be pulled back into his arms again. Before she could say anything, she felt his lips come crashing down onto hers.

000000

**A/N: you know I actually wanted to stop here cause there's this little problem that I am currently supposed to finish my history homework…**

**So, since I am posting this on the chirstmas day, I'll either make it a little bit longer or shorter…ehehehe….**

000000

Hermione allowed herself to close her eyes, she had only ever kissed one guy in her life, and that person was her old childhood friend, who had tried to make a move on her last summer.

She remembered how his kiss was like, rough, she remember him pushing her roughly against the wall as he stuck his tongue into her mouth without her consent.

Of course, after that she had completely stopped talking to him to matter to many times he called her or sent her bunches of roses.

But kissing Blaise, she actually felt good, and even though she had just agreed to become his girlfriend and he did not know much about her, she could feel this sense of love coming from him, and she liked it, a lot.

They broke apart after a few minutes to catch their breath, both staring at each other lost for words.

_Damn! She's a good kisser. Her eyes look so beautiful when there're shining like that. O, Draco's gonna be so mad! _

Blaise smiled at the thought, knowing exactly how his best friend would react later.

_That was the best kiss I ever had…_

_What are you comparing him to, your first kiss to a guy whom you didn't even like? That was the ONLY kiss you ever had that you actually kissed back. _

_Do you ever shut up?_

_Nope._

As Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, neither of them noticed two very shocked people staring at into the class rooms, both of them gaping at the newest couple in their school.

**_minutes before, outside the classroom._**

"_**Don't you think Mione's taking a long time?" Ron looked at Harry as they were leaning on the wall, waiting impatiently. **_

"_**Yeah, but it's Mione, she knows what's dangerous to her." Harry said as he comforted Ron, knowing that Ron cared for Hermione more than just a friend. **_

_**But in his mind, he was already beginning to worry; Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't go together into an empty classroom for more than 5 minutes. Alone. **_

_**Ron looked at Harry, then, as if he was reading his mind, suggested, "You want to go check on them?" **_

_**Harry looked relieved, "Sure."**_

_**They walked towards the door and opened it.**_

_**Both their mouths dropped open in shock.**_

"Mione?" Ron finally managed to croak out.

The couple broke their locked gaze; Hermione looked flushed as she stepped back.

Blaise smiled warmly at Hermione, causing her to blush even deeper.

"Why?" Ron had a look on his face, Hermione tried to place it but found that she could not.

"When?" Harry's voice was calm, but it demanded an explanation.

"Why?" Ron chocked out again.

Hermione racked her brain for a good explanation, part of her wanted to shout out that he had come onto her, then realising that she had kissed back.

"Look, I need to talk to you guys about someth-" Hermione did not get a chance to finish her sentence before Ron cut in again, only he was talking to Blaise.

"WHAT did you do?"

Hermione tried again, "Guys, I need to tell you something, Blaise asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Chaos erupted.

Both Harry and Ron, who had turned his gaze back at Hermione, had launched themselves at Blaise, both had decided to interrogate him.

"Blaise Zabini tell me what was the spell you used now!" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't use any spells okay? She said yes!" Blaise said as he struggled out of their reach and went over to Hermione.

Hermione stepped in front of Blaise as Harry and Ron started walking towards Blaise again.

"Harry, Ron! Look, I want to give him this chance. If he hurts me later it will be my fault, because I know that you two tried to stop him. But for know I want this chance, and so does he."

Harry and Ron stopped, both had heard what Hermione said, Harry turned to Hermione, his emerald eyes seemed to have softened, he looked as if he was holding back words.

Ron oceanic-blue eyes had a flash of hurt, before if became anger.

"Mione…he's a Slytherin. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes it does, it tells her, after she's heard what I had to say, that all Slytherins can change when they want to." Blaise answered before Hermione could say anything.

Ron looked even angrier; he glared at Blaise and turned to face Hermione, his voice deadly calm, "Fine."

Ron stormed out of the classroom, leaving Harry and Hermione looking shocked.

Harry rounded on Hermione, his emerald eyes sparkling, "Mione, I will support your decision. But just two words,"

Hermione looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Good Luck."

**Okay that's the end I suppose. Anyway, IT'S CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Please r & r?**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Amber aka BrokenDreamsBrokenHearts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I've decided to update my stories again. Hahas, im bored anyway…**

**Right…so…**

**Falling for You**

**By Amber**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling a little light-headed, then she suddenly remembered that Bliase was her boyfriend. _Her boyfriend. _The thought of finally having a cute guy asking her to be his girlfriend just sent a smile to her face.

She quickly proceeded to the Great Hall to have breakfast with Harry and Ron, but as she got to the great hall, Bliase came up from behind her and whispered, "Morning Gorgeous."

Hermione jumped before realizing that it was just Bliase, "Zabini!" she said, blushing furiously, wacking him at the same time.

He smiled before clutching his arm and exaggeratingly said, "Ouch, now I'm hurt."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her walk to the Great Hall, Bliase by her side.

Just as they reached the entrance, Bliase suddenly asked Hermione, "You really want to tell the rest of the school this?"

Hermione smiled back, "Sure, why not?"

Bliase grinned before bending down and kissing her passionately…..managing the get a lot of gasps from the people in the Great Hall.

"Is that Hermione Granger the _Bookworm?_"

"What's a guy like him going out with a Gryffindor!"

"_What does Bliase Zabini think he's doing!" _

So on and so forth, but no one even noticed the shade of red that Draco's face was turning into.

He got up and walked out of the hall quickly, "accidentally" hitting into the new couple in the school.

They broke apart as Draco muttered something under his breath and walked off.

Hermione looked at him before asking Bliase, "What's up with Malfoy?"

Bliase knew he had hit home, his clever plan had worked, he smirked inwardly before saying, "Probably had something to do."

Hermione smiled at him before leaving to eat breakfast with two very shocked boys.

She grinned at them, "What?"

They looked at her, open mouthed, for awhile before Ron finally said, "It's final."

Harry looked at him before agreeing, "Yeah, we're doomed."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, its not like it's the end of the world guys."

Ron looked at her, "Mione, you're going out with a Slytherin, a _Slytherin. _And he's Malfoy's best friend. Slytherin….Malfoy's best friend….doesn't that tell you anything?"

"He's not like Malfoy Ron," Hermione said irritably.

Ron groaned, "Help me out here Harry."

Harry looked up after drinking his punch, "Nah, I said it yesterday, I'll say it again. I'll support her decision. Even if I do find it weird."

Hermione smiled warmly at her emerald-eyed best friend, leaving Ron sitting their gaping for awhile before groaning even more and deciding to shut-up before continuing to eat his breakfast.

000000000

Draco Malfoy could not remember the last time he had felt this angry with _anyone. _

Bliase was supposed to be his best friend, of all the girls why did he have to go after Hermione?

He didn't even have the guts to try to win the heard of his real crush, little Miss Weaselette.

Just then Draco grinned, _two can play the game _he thought evilly.

Oh this was about to get interesting.

He grinned and proceeded down the hall to the Gryffindor tower, where he was certain the little red-head was.

He turned a corner and collided into the person that he just _wanted _to meet, and accidentally knocked her to the floor.

Ginny looked at him coldly, "Could you just watch where you're going Malfoy?"

Draco looked down at her and smiled, "Terribly sorry Ginny."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you acting so weird Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, "Me? I'm not acting weird."

Ginny rolled her eyes, a perfect imitation of Hermione, and said, "Whatever Malfoy." And started to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked, 'nervously'.

Ginny looked as if she couldn't believe her ears, "_What?_"

Draco smirked his trademark smirk and asked again, "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "Has this anything to do with Hermione and Bliase?"

Draco almost staggered backwards in shock, how could she have known?

Ginny saw the look of shock in his eyes and this time it was her turn to smirk, "What do you need me for Malfoy?"

Draco looked down, knowing that this was the only chance that he would be able to get Hermione. "IthinkiminlovewithGranger."

Ginny looked at him confused, "What?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with Granger."

Ginny burst out laughing, "You?...in love with….Oh my god…"

Draco scowled, "Fine, don't help, but if you ever mention -"

Ginny cut him off, "Okay, okays I'll help you."

Draco looked relieved. "Zabini's got good taste doesn't he?"

Ginny looked at him, "Yeah, Hermione….she was so shocked with he asked her."

Draco smirked, "Nah, not Hermione. You."

Ginny looked, startled at him, "What do you mean?"

Malfoy's smirk grew, "Zabini likes you Weaselette."

Ginny looked at him before exploding.

"WHAT?"

**Okays so the chappie's a little bit short…hehes im having a writer's block. Okays sorry, I'll slowly make it longer casue I have the middle in my head. Please R and R?**

**Loves, **

**Amber **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellos! Amber here. Again. Anyways, thanks for all you people who review Deceitful Words. So, I've finally updated Falling for you. Hahas, enjoy!**

**Btw, anonymous thanks for your review, (Deceitful Words) you mentioned that my story sounded the same so I went to check it out. Here's the thing that freaked me out, I didn't read any of the stories by Captive before. Seriously, I didn't know that my story was so similar! Scary….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Falling for You

By Amber

Chapter 5

Ginny Weasley was in shock, she didn't even know Blaise Zabini! Sure, she had seen him in hallways and corridors and hanging around Malfoy all the time, but other than that. She didn't know anything about him!

Malfoy saw the surprise on her face and smirked, Zabini's secret was out, though he didn't even feel remorse for betraying his friend's trust in him. He was a Malfoy, people _weren't _supposed to trust him.

"He's liked you since last year Weaselette. He was just such a coward, he couldn't bring himself to ask you out."

Ginny giggled, thinking that Blaise was a coward completely didn't sound right.

Suddenly, a thought came to her and she stopped laughing, "Malfoy, if what you say is true, what's he doing with Hermione?"

Draco stopped smiling, "That's why I need your help, he's using her to make me angry."

Ginny thought that what he said was completely ridiculous, "Why would he want to make you angry?"

Draco sighed, "Because," he said heavily. "She's the only girl in this school who I can't have."

"With the exception of you, of course," he added in hastily.

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, you're right. So what you do need me to do?"

Draco smiled, flashing his pure white teeth at her, "You really willing to help me?"

Ginny winked at him, "Anything for Hermione."

Draco smirked, "Here's what we do then…"

000

Draco held Ginny's hand as they walked into the Great Hall, just as they reached the great big doors, Draco suddenly turned Ginny towards him, who grinned.

He lowered his lips and kissed her passionately…

…causing all the noise in the Great Hall to stop.

Everyone was starring at the couple, Ron's face was growing and angry shade of red while Harry was just shocked.

Ron was out of his seat faster than when he ate a canary cream, (and that was saying something.) and made his way over to the new couple even before Harry knew what he was doing.

Just as he reached the couple, they broke apart, breathless. Draco didn't bother to acknowledge the presence of a very angry Weasley standing near them, he just said huskily, "I'll see you later Babe." With that, he walked off, causing half the Hogwarts population of girls staring at him and the other half glaring at Ginny, who was blushing furiously.

"_WHAT _WAS THAT?" Ron suddenly shouted, causing the entire school to jump at the amount of venom in his voice.

Ginny smirked inwardly, as she replied calmly, "Just me Ronald, kissing me new boyfriend."

Ron gapped at her, unable to think of anything to say to her at the moment, Ginny smirked and walked off towards the Gryffindor table where Lavender and Parvati bombarded her with questions before Hermione was able to talk to her.

When Ginny was finally able to talk to Hermione, she found her friend smiled warmly at her and asked, "Got yourself one too huh?" Hermione nodded towards the Slytherin table.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah."

Hermione grinned, "They're not really that bad at all are they?"

Ginny smirked, thinking about Blaise and his coward actions, "Yeah, not bad at all."

000

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise smirked as Draco sat down, clearly to his surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be jealous now that the girl that _he _liked was his best friend's girlfriend?

Instead, Blaise leaned towards Draco and said, "Nice catch Draco."

Draco was confused but he refused to show it, instead he replied calmly, "Thanks. I really hope you don't mind Zabini, I mean, I know that you like her and all."

Zabini smirked, "Nah, not anymore. Hermione so much better than her. After all, I hardly know that little Weasley. Anyway, I gotta go man. I've got that potions essay to finish up. Bye, Mate."

He left Draco's sight, leaving him seething in anger.

000

Ginny walked towards the Astronomy Tower to meet Draco, they had planned to meet there to talk about what the other party had said, she grinned as she remembered what Ron had said to her after dinner in the Gryffindor common room.

_Flashback_

_Ron approached Ginny with Harry. Both of them had unreadable expressions upon their faces. _

"_Gin, can we talk?" Harry started of uncertainly, looking at Ron who looked as if he was pained to refrain from lashing out at someone. Namely Malfoy._

_Ginny, who had been reading a book, knew what the talk was about already and sighed, knowing that she couldn't avoid talking to them no matter how much she didn't want to._

"_Sure Harry, what's up?"_

_Harry opened his mouth but Ron cut in before Harry could get anything out, "What were you thinking Gin?"_

_Ginny grinned, "He asked me to be his girlfriend guys, I just thought I'd say yes, you know."_

_Ron's face grew red, "But that git's-"_

"_Excuse me," Ginny interrupted irritably , "The git's my boyfriend."_

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine! Malfoy's been annoying us for the fun of it since the first time we set foot on the train in first year. And you want to go out with him and forgive everything that he said and did?"_

_Ginny shrugged, "He said he was sorry."_

_This time Harry asked her calmly, unlike Ron, "And you believed him? How are you so sure that this isn't a trick?"_

_Ginny waved him off, "He sounded sincere enough, Harry I really really think he's changed." _

_Harry sighed, "Well, I suppose if you're so sure then I-"_

"_WHAT?" Ron suddenly cut in, "Harry, are you insane? This is MALFOY were talking about here."_

_Harry looked at Ron, "Well, you're sister's mind is already made, there's nothing I can do."_

_Ginny grinned and threw her arms around Harry, thanking him. _

_Ron looked at them before saying, "Oh FINE! But if he hurts you in any way, I swear I will-"_

_Before he could say any of the things that he wanted to, Ginny cut into his sentence, "Don't worry Ron, he won't."_

_She got up and left, leaving the two boys behind. _

_She opened and closed to common room door, unable to hear what Harry had whispered to himself, "Don't be too sure, Gin."_

_End-Flashback_

Ginny had already reached the Astronomy classroom door, she went inside only to find that Draco wasn't there yet, she shrugged and went over to the window, sitting down to wait.

Five minutes later the door burst open and Draco Malfoy came in, cursing furiously.

Ginny got up worriedly, "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco seemed to notice for the first time that she was there, he said angrily, "Blaise! The cheek of that guy! He said that he doesn't like you any longer!"

After hearing what he had sad he added in hurriedly, "I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled warmly, "Nah, it's alright. I never knew that guy anyway."

Draco looked at her skeptically, "You sure?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes!"

Draco sighed, "Now I just don't know what to do!"

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry Draco; I'm sure we'll think of something."

Draco's mouth twitched slightly, "I hope so."

They were silent for a moment before Ginny asked, "Why do you like Hermione so much Draco?"

Draco looked at her, "I don't actually know. It's a bit hard to explain actually. I just started out liking her and slowly…well, you know. It sorta…developed."

Outside the classroom, Hermione gasped.

She had heard their entire conversation.

**Muhahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Hahas, hope y'all liked it! I'll update when I can, cause the school's starting soon and I got test to study for. Thanks for all your review everyone!**

**Please R & R?**

**Love, **

**Amber **


End file.
